


That’s not Fair!

by BartyJnr



Series: Michael [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drunkenness, Gen, Identity Reveal, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartyJnr/pseuds/BartyJnr
Summary: “Oh nooo, I don’t like that!” He laughs, leaning himself forwards, grabbing a bottle from the floor and tipping it up in to his mouth as Lucifer’s eyes widen.“You’re drunk?!” The Devil moves into the room, shoving the door closed behind him and moving around in front of the sofa, frowning down to his twin, “That… that’s just not fair!” He whines, crossing his arms with a frown.
Series: Michael [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954735
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	That’s not Fair!

It had been too long, Lucifer thinks, to have not checked in on Ella and her adopting of his twin. There was no trust between the two brothers, that much was obvious, but he just couldn’t understand why Ella had decided to take in Michael at all. The Angel was a known liar, without care or feeling for anyone but his own wants, and yet seemingly currently laughing up a storm within the small apartment. 

“ _Seriously?!_ ” Ella’s voice squeals, loud enough for Lucifer to hear through the door, “So like hide and seek?”

“Well—“ Michael’s American twang replies, slurred, “I guess its sort of similar, but I think it was more to teach us not to be seen then a game. Rae-Rae was always ace at it, Sam—Lucifer, even… not so much.” 

The chuckle that follows is enough for Lucifer to invite himself in, ready to yell at his brother as the two jolt from the sofa. The jolt, however, is followed by the Angel wavering on his feet and mumbling a soft ‘ _woah’_ and slipping back into his seat. 

“Oh nooo, I don’t like that!” He laughs, leaning himself forwards, grabbing a bottle from the floor and tipping it up in to his mouth as Lucifer’s eyes widen.

“You’re drunk?!” The Devil moves into the room, shoving the door closed behind him and moving around in front of the sofa, frowning down to his twin, “That… that’s just not fair!” He whines, crossing his arms with a frown. 

“We weren’t sure if it would happen, but the lack of physical wings and stuff, we think he has less divinity than usual…” Ella starts ramble explaining, frowning as Michael winces as she does so, “What? That’s what we agree’d on!”

“You _know_??” Lucifer’s frown deepens, and Ella, for the first time, witnesses the Devil’s eyes flare as he glares at his brother.

“Oh wow, they do go red!” She grins lightly before waving her hand between the two brothers, as if that would help anything, “To be fair on Michael, he didn’t know his tattoo’s could move.”

Michael and Ella take a half an hour to give Lucifer a small catch up on what had been happening before the Devil settles enough and starts stealing drinks from Michael’s stash. They all settle into seats, Ella and Michael taking one side of the sofa each whilst Lucifer posts up in the only other sofa seat. 

“So, I heard you talking before, telling tales brother?”

It takes Michael a few seconds before his eyes light up and he grins, “Not tales at all, for once I’m telling truths! I was just telling Ella about our old hunt teachings. You remember, of course? No one could find you but me…”

“Which wasn’t fair at all, of course you could find me, we shared a damn Demiurge… practically a compass and map to where each other were, those days.” Lucifer grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, but that didn’t stop you getting your feathers all caught up in a tree..”

“Oh shut up!” Lucifer laughs, rocking himself back into the seat in a slump, “That was one time, and I was itchy!”

Michael leans over to Ella, smirking lopsided as he theatre whispers, “If he hadn’t decided to mess about in the mud pits, he wouldn’t have been itchy…”

“Don’t say that like it was only me in those pits! You were wandering looking like a damn raccoon with the state your face was in!” Lucifer grins, ignoring the confused look his brother gives whilst taking a drink, “in any case, I want to see these magical moving tattoo’s. I’m intrigued.”

There was something very disorienting about being drunk around twins, especially when both have decided to take off their shirts, Lucifer prodding the tattoo’s on Michael’s back, whilst also casually flexing his own physical wings as Ella stands near by in pure amazement. She’s just about stopping herself drooling as the two Angels (?) ramble to each other about feathers and feelings, movement and stretches. 

When the brothers finally sit back down, Lucifer redressing and rolling his wings away again, Ella rejoins them, taking her seat back and refuelling the drinks. 

It could have went worse, she supposes.


End file.
